User talk:Sk8rbluscat/10
This is the Current Sk8rbluscat Talk page. Please leave me a message. For the Archives: they are the pages listed below. Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 1, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 2 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 3 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 4 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 5 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 6, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 7, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 8 and Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 9 First Comment Yay First Comment! Lol. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 14:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi Wow. I guess your the user that have a lot of Archived talk pages. By the way, I have to do something. It takes 1 or 2 mins. I'm gonna reply later when I'm finished doing stuff. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'm done doing my evening directive. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:16, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Out-dated it is. I normally talk to fellow users like you. And I can't edit some articles especially the new ones because CP is not working and I can't get to the newest stuff, like the X-Mas party. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 15:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) How are you doing today? Look at this (picture below) . -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 15:13, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah. It is. I have a new section on my User page. It's called the Trivia section. Feel free to look at it. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 15:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Umm. Skating Cat? What's funny and weird? ? -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 15:21, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Archive did i arch my talk right? Heres the link --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 14:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yay, i did it right, and i diddent even use a tutorial --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 14:47, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Something About Me I've been editing this wiki longer than you have!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I got WELCOMED May 2008. I edited this wiki since October 2007! Check my contributions to find out my earliest edit!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Am I right or what about joining before you?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I joined on November 12th and I deleted my welcome, then you welcomed me again...lol... --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 14:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I only joined a month ago and I already have 1000 edits! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 14:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas [[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' Talking Section Hey Sk8rbluscat! What's up!? I was just mkaing some Subpages, Check out my Subpages on the Subpages section on my User Page! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 15:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Did you know that im a webmaster on this wiki? --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''Talk To Me!]] 23:24, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ninjinian's Christmas Party Invite You've been invited to come to Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * Party: 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! --------------------------------------- OK then no problem ;) Too Many Bureaucrats Way too many bureaucrats?!?! There is only 5 that are active! What? Is that a lot of bureaucrats?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK 21:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not trying to do that! I'm just saying that is 5 too many bureaucrats?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 21:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) 5 is INCLUDING TS and BJ!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 21:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Re:What up? I had a good Christmas. I think my favorite thing was a really good book called A Mango Shaped Space because i can really relate to the main character because she has synesthesia. I also got a DS. Wanna vote For/Neutral/Against me? If you do, then go here! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' ♫♪☼♦ [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''Talk To Me!]] 10:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC) German Do you speak German? I do too! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Why won't you promote me? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 15:34, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I Deleted the Laws I deleted them, I have surrendered. I urge you to Evacuate this Evil Land before you're exiled. I'm going to the Safety of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. It's better there. TurtleShroom, the Overthrown Webmaster Seriously. It's still fun there. NOOO DONT ! What caused you to quit! Just because he left! You're the best admin here! You're the one who's supposed to reason with TS! ARGHHH!!!! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 17:20, 29 December 2008 (UTC) DOOOONNNTTTT QUUUUIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 17:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) You'd better not be serious. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:23, 29 December 2008 (UTC) To be honest, I'm going as far to say you're being immature. I understand what trouble you're in, but if you quit, then DP & Barkjon have to manage the whole wiki and ''somehow save it. I will never quit this wiki, never thought about it, nothing like that. I edit it and imagine there is equality between all users. To me, being a sysop isn't worth it, I don't really care about it, just being a normal user is good, which I am, just a rollback. But now, seeing it all crumble and fall is just upsetting. You've helped me a great deal, with my own wiki, and also helped me here. Just don't do it, reason with TS and it'll be fine. Your friend, --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 17:29, 29 December 2008 (UTC) PLZ DONT QUIT DUDE, THIS IS SO TERRIBLE, IM THIS CLOSE FROM QUITING MY SELF --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:26, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hello! Skater, I hope to see you in the sanction on the Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki! You're still a great friend, and a great user. Your Friend, TurtleShroom, the Overthrown Webmaster Ok, You've quit, All I have to say is...NOW WHAT? All this time of Hard work and effort gone to waste?! That's Not the Sk8rbluscat I know, But, it's your decision, But i'm not giving up, Even if I have to Run this wiki myself. You have been somewhat of a role model to me, but, you wouldn't just be letting me down. Your Friend, --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 17:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Coming Back I applaud your bravery. Go forth and retain decency! TurtleShroom Phew! Oh that's a releif. To be honest, I think TurtleShroom was the one who was immature. I can't believe he actually made a animation saying he was an idiot! But at least you're back. Is TS back? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!] 18:09, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I now have 5 "For" votes on Requests for Adminship! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 18:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) So, Are you going to promote me? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 18:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Umm..What? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Animated Image If you want anything animated, come to me. I'll put it on a flag with my secret website! Hail TurtleShroom! Look, Sk8rbluscat, No one is going to kill you, I could help this wiki ''alot more if I was a Sysop, Flystar agrees with me, so please promote me! I Need to help save the wiki! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) My Argument With TurtleShroom I meant to state this in my comment before you said anything. I'm leaving this between me and TurtleShroom. I told other people not to interfere, and I would really like it if you left this argument between me and him. Your only interference was actually quite inaffective. You merely give me more fuel to work with if you enter the fray. This is why staying out of it is probably better. I'm more civil when less people are involved. I don't want to be banned, I want to see a good change. I won't willingly leave until I see it. Alex White 20:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, Then Don't put "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" at the end of the promotion. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, Isn't promoting users part of your duty as a bureaucrat? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:35, 29 December 2008 (UTC) This is getting tiring, All I want is for someone to promote to sysop!!!!! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) 24-7?? This would be your first promotion today. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Pleeeeease? Just this once? I reeeeally wanna be a Sysop! Pleeeeeeease! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) THAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Wooooooo! I can now Delete pages and Protect them! Thank-you soooo much! I owe you one! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, how long do ya think till i should apply to be a sysop? --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) There is this IP address who keeps vandalizing pages!!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I will bring the law back, no matter what it takes!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I will now be busy, bringing the law back.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK 23:47, 29 December 2008 (UTC)